Fairy Tail: The Legacy
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: Clare and Kaeni's Story (My OCs) an OCxGray Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: The Legacy****  
****Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event****  
****"Let's Go!" she shouted to her little fox companion, as they jumped out of a third story window with a sack.****  
****"Stop that thief!" a voice shouted after them.****  
****"No one will ever catch us!" she shouted as she ran away with her fox at blinding speed.******

**The twosome arrived back at their secret base that was stationed in a large hollow oak tree.****  
****"This was such a big hull! We'll get a lot of Jules for this stuff! Right Kaeni?" the girl giggled and pet her companion as he happily barked.****  
****She carefully unloaded her hull and put the items in her 'to sell' pile. After that, she lay down on her bed that was a sack filled with leaves and soft soil.****  
****"Ahhh... This is the life." she said to herself as Kaeni curled up with her. She pet him and sighed. "But I feel like we could do something better than steal and sell... If only we could join a guild. No one would want us though- I don't even know how to use my magic properly..."****  
****She sighed again and turned to look at an emblem she had inscribed on the wall.****  
****"If only... I could join Fairy Tail..."******

**_****  
****The next day.******

**She sat up and looked around the room confused.****  
****"I guess I fell asleep..." she said to herself.****  
****"Woof!" her little fox barked and pointed towards the door, signaling that someone was near the base.****  
****"Shhh!" she commanded and listened to see if she could identify who was outside.******

**"Natsu! You're such an idiot! I can't believe you got us lost in some wacko forest!" a female voice shouted.****  
****"Chill out Lucy! I can get us out of this!" the male voice replied.****  
****"Yeah, but you can't even find your way around the guild without me helping you and you've been there for how many years?" said a voice that she couldn't really identify.****  
****"Shut it Happy! You don't know nothin'!" the male voice yelled.****  
****"Who are they?" she wondered out loud.******

**"Naaaatsuuuu!" the female voice whined.****  
****The male shushed her. "Quiet, there's someone else here." he said.****  
****'Shoot! How did he know that!?' she thought to herself. 'Looks like its time to scram.'****  
****She quickly hid her stolen goods in her emergency hiding place then went out her emergency exit with Kaeni.****  
****"What do you mean there's someone else here? Its just us three." Lucy said.****  
****"No, there's someone else here. I can sense it." he said looking around for anyone who might be nearby.****  
****"Just forget it Natsu... Let's get outta here. Its creepy." she protested.****  
****"But whoever's out there will be able to lead us out of here. That's my plan." he explained finally.****  
****"Ohhhhh. That makes sense I suppose. But how do we find this supposed person in the woods?" she asked puzzled, still wondering if there really was a person at all.****  
****"Just leave it to me." Natsu said ad he ran off into the forest, leaving Lucy alone.****  
****"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" she yelled. "Natsuuuu!"******

**'He's actually looking for us!?' she thought as she kept running through the forest. Her pet fox looked up at her, wondering what they should do.****  
****She stopped and stood in the middle of a pathway. "I guess we just let him find us then." she said to Kaeni as she took a seat on a rock. She took out a small wooden flute that she had made a while ago and began to play it.****  
****Kaeni danced around her playfully.****  
****"What's that sound...?" Lucy thought as she continued to walk in the direction Natsu went earlier.****  
****'That's gotta be the person I sensed.' Natsu thought to himself.****  
****A little while later Natsu came across the girl.****  
****"Hey you." he said to her.****  
****She stopped playing her flute and looked up at him.****  
****"Yes?" she asked.****  
****"Do you know how to get out of this stupid forest? Me and my friend are kind of lost." he asked.****  
****"Eh? So that's all you wanted... hahaha!" she laughed. "Sure I can show you and your friend out of the forest."****  
****"Natsu! There you are!" Lucy said as she caught up with Happy. "Don't run off like that!"****  
****"Haha sorry Lucy. But look, I found a girl who can take us outta here." he replied.****  
****Lucy looks at the girl. "Oh so there was someone in the forest..."****  
****"Yeah, so I was right. Heh." he bragged.****  
****"Can we just get outta here? I want to go home and eat some fish." Happy said.****  
****"Alright then, if you want to get out of the forest follow me this way." the girl said staring to lead the way, Kaeni following her.****  
****Natsu, Lucy and Happy followed after her as well.****  
****_******

**After a while, they finally reached the end of the forest.****  
****"Finally! Light!" Lucy exclaimed as they ran out of the dark forest.****  
****"I'm never going back in that forest ever again!" Natsu said as he stretched and yawned.****  
****"Let's go home!" Happy chimed.****  
****"Hold on." Lucy went up to the girl. "Thanks for taking us out of the forest. My name's Lucy."****  
****"It was no problem really... I'm Clare and this is my fox friend, Kaeni." she introduced.****  
****"What's the point in introducing ourselves if we're leaving?" Natsu said turning to Clare and Lucy.****  
****Clare finally noticed Natsu's tattoo, which was the Fairy Tail symbol.******

**"You're... Fairy Tail wizards...?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail: The Legacy  
Chapter 2: A New Member?

"You're... Fairy Tail Wizards?" Clare asked the two, noticing they each had the Guild's logo.  
"We sure are!" Natsu replied to her cheerfully.  
Clare looked down to Kaeni then back up at Lucy, Natsu and Happy. "That's so cool... I've always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail, but I don't think I'd be a very good addition to the Guild..." she said looking down again.  
"Nonsense! I joined just fine, and I honestly didn't think I could do it either." Lucy said, trying to cheer Clare up.  
"Yeah and she's not that great a wizard either." Happy chimed in.  
"Hey!" Lucy yelled.  
"Really...?" Clare looked back up.  
"Sure! And Natsu hasn't been kicked out yet because of his recklessness, so I'm sure you'll make it fine at Fairy Tail! Why don't you come back with us and talk to the Guild Master?" Lucy said.  
"Can I?" Clare said, her eyes growing wide.  
"Of course!" Natsu chimed in, putting his hands behind his head, stretching.  
"Thank you both so much! I'm so excited to go back with you!" she said jumping up for joy, then calming down.  
"Well let's go then!" Natsu cheered, walking back to the guild with Lucy and Happy. Clare and Kaeni followed them.

The five of them finally arrived back in Magnolia.  
Clare and Kaeni followed Natsu, Lucy and Happy back to the Fairy Tail Guild.  
"Wow..." Clare exclaimed as she stopped at the front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.  
"Hey what are you waiting for? Come on!" Natsu called from the top of the stairs to Clare who was still at the bottom admiring the large building.  
She looked up at Natsu and headed up the stairs seconds after. 'I can't believe this... I'm really here at Fairy Tail... But... I don't think they'd let someone like me in... As soon as they find out that I'm a thief, they'd kick me out for sure...' She thought as she walked up the stairs to Natsu, who grabbed her arm once she got to the top step and dragged her inside.  
"Hey everyone! We're back! And brought someone who wants to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled to the entire guild.  
Everyone who was in the guildhall looked up at him and the girl standing quietly next to him.  
A white-haired girl looked over from the bar. "Bring her over here Natsu." she called.  
Natsu dragged Clare over to the bar, Kaeni and Happy following them.  
Lucy went to sit with her blue-haired friend.

"Well hello there." the white-haired girl said to Clare. "My name is Mira-Jane and I take care of the new entries to Fairy Tail. But they still have to be approved by the Master who isn't here right now..."  
"I can still join though right?" Clare asked.  
"Yes of course, you just have to wait until the master returns. So what is your name?" Mira asked.  
"Its Clare, and my pet Kaeni." she answered.  
Mira peers over the counter to get a better look at her pet fox Kaeni. "Awe how cute!" she said smiling.  
Kaeni barked happily in response.  
Clare turned her head to look next to her and noticed Natsu was no longer there. 'Where'd he go..?' she thought to herself.  
"Why are you always picking a fight with me ya lizard lungs!? I never do anything until you start somethin'!" someone yelled.  
"I didn't start anything you did you icicle ears!" Natsu yelled back.  
Clare turned around and saw that Natsu was fighting with another boy in the guild.  
"Icicle ears!? What kind of insult is that!?" he yelled.  
"Gray your cloths!" Lucy yelled at him.  
"Damn it!" he yelled.  
Mira laughed, which made Clare turn back to her. "Don't worry, this is just a normal day here at Fairy Tail." she said.  
Clare didn't know what to think about that, but she was still excited to finally join Fairy Tail.  
"When do you think the guild master will be back?" Clare asked Mira.  
"He shouldn't be too long, a few hours or a day at the most." Mira answered.  
"A whole day?" Clare said looking from Mira down to Kaeni and back to Mira.  
"Yes, but it'll go by quickly you'll see." she said with a smile.  
'I don't think I can wait another whole day...' Clare thought to herself then turned back around to see Natsu and Gray still fighting.  
Suddenly the doors swung open and revealed a red-haired girl who had armor on.  
"You're seriously fighting again? How many times do I have to tell you two to get along!?" she yelled angrily at Natsu and Gray.  
"Fighting? Who's fighting? We're not fighting right Gray?" Natsu said.  
"Ah, nope. I don't see how we could be fighting since we're the bestest buds ever." Gray said back with his arm around Natsu.  
Erza gives them her signature look. "Pf, fine if that's the way you want to play it." she said as she walks over to them and hits them both sending them flying into the wall. "Next time you'll think about fighting then lying to me about it!"  
"She's very violent..." Clare said to Mira.  
"That's Erza Scarlet. She's one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards. She can be a really nice person if you get to know her." Mira explained.  
"Really? Because she looks kinda mean..." Clare said.  
Erza turns and looks towards Clare. "What did you just say!?" She yelled, apparently hearing what Clare had said about her.  
Clare cringed. "N-nothing..." she said, cowering against the bar.  
"Hang on a second, are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before." Erza said, completely changing her tone in a matter if seconds.  
Clare stared at her for a minute, then answered.  
"Y-yes I am..."  
"Well in that case, Welcome to Fairy Tail." she said with a slight smile.  
"She hasn't officially joined yet Erza. Master Makorav hasn't come back yet." Mira said.  
"He's still not back? He should have been by now..." Erza replied, some concern in her voice.  
"I thought so too but..." Mira said looking down. "I figured the latest he'd be back by tomorrow..."  
"I'll go out and look for the master." Erza said and immediately left the guild to search for him.  
Mira sighs. "The master's gone a lot, but even so Erza gets worried if he's not back after a certain amount of time..."  
Natsu walks back over to the bar with Gray. "You okay Clare?" he asked.  
"Eh? Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she answered.  
"Well Erza did kind of yell at you." Natsu said.  
"You should have seen the look on your face though!" Gray said laughing a bit.  
"Cut it out Gray don't be mean to a potential new member of Fairy Tail." Natsu said, defending Clare.  
"Its fine Natsu, really." Clare said with a smile, her cheeks a light pink color. "Well- since the guild master won't be back until tomorrow, I think I'll go home and come back..."  
"Your gonna leave already?" Natsu asked.  
"Yeah... I'll come back tomorrow though." she replied.  
"Well... All right I guess. You promise though?" he said, crossing his arms and looking down at Clare.  
She laughs. "Of course I promise." Clare replies to him.  
"C'mon Kaeni, lets go home."

Clare and Kaeni left the Fairy Tail guild and went back to their home in the East Forest.  
'Should I go back tomorrow?' she thought as she walked along with Kaeni.  
"What do you think Kaeni?" she asked her pet, looking down at him.  
Kaeni smiled and barked happily.  
"Then I guess that's what we'll do." she said and smiled back as they arrived back at their hideout.  
Clare hopped right into bed, thinking about tomorrow...


End file.
